Little Girl
by ThereGoesYourStar
Summary: My 1st ever Tribe Fanfiction. A May pre-virus. COMPLETED (so i just have to add my chapters) plz r
1. Default Chapter

**Note-**I wrote this story a few years ago, things might be out of date

_Little girl don't you forget her face  
Laughing away your tears  
When she was the one who felt all the pain_

Chapter 1

She stumbled into her house on one foot and made a lot of noise, as she fell onto the rough carpet and grazed her knees. Her head was still spinning and she started to laugh as she pulled herself up. She continued to walk inside the house like a toddler who hadn't learned to walk yet. In her hands she still had hold of the empty vodka bottle, and swung it around as she walked. She didn't care about her father, he wouldn't be home, and he never was. As she walked into the kitchen she poured up a glass of water, which she split a little and sat down at the table. Her head hurt and she rested it on the table, thinking about how messed up her life is. Glistening in front of her was a small mirror, and it caught her eye as she looked up and picked it up. She couldn't bare to see the person staring back at her, what a mess she thought, just like everything else around her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her mascara was dripping beside her eyes. Her make up was smudged, and the bags under her eyes was darker then ever before, she brushed her dark hair out of her face and then called out in a rage as she smashed the mirror with her hand.

"I hate you!"

She chucked the tiny innocent mirror across the room, and looked at her hands, which were dripping with blood. She didn't feel any pain in her hand, only the pain around her, growing inside her head, growing stronger. She felt so angry at her life, angry with her mother for leaving her alone with him. With her blood soaked hand she ran them down her face screaming at the top of her lungs but nothing seemed to come out. She stared at the empty vodka bottle that lay on the table in front of her, and she didn't have the courage to even throw it away. She blamed everything on the bottle, for her shitty life, and for her father's behaviour, and even though drinking was a cure to her problems for a little while, it still managed to be there when she woke up, nothing could ever change it. She stared for a while, just wanting to smash the bottle into a million pieces, hoping it would make everything better, but even she knew that it wouldn't. She sat in silence for a while thinking, until she heard the door creak open and then she panicked.

"No, not now"

She didn't want him to see her and she didn't want to see him. She couldn't control her anger as much as he couldn't control his especially after she had just downed a whole bottle of vodka. So as she heard him stumble in from the pub, she crawled under the table and hugged her knees and prayed he wouldn't find her. As she hid under the table, she gritted her teeth and she heard him stumble into the kitchen. She could smell his breathe of beer and the huskiness of his voice as he breathed. She brushed away a strand of her hair, her hands still bloodstained and sore. His foot came under the table, and May shuffled back. Luckily he didn't hear her.

"May! Are you up!" he strummed as he wobbled around the kitchen.

She prayed he would just go to bed; she didn't want him to visit her room and find her not there, he would tear down the entire house to find her. She closed her eyes hoping when she opened them, it would be morning. She jumped slightly as he banged his heavy fists on the table above her head. Those hands she remembered too well, and he roared like thunder when he saw the empty vodka bottle on the table. May then wished she hadn't left it up there.

"May!"

But he was too drunk to realize where she was and this time she was glad he was drunk. He knocked the bottle onto the floor, before stumblingover every step to get up the stairs, making so much noise that she was glad that they didn't have any neighbours. She sighed in relief when he was finally upstairs, but May still didn't dare to come out from under the table, not until she was sure that he would be asleep. She carefully clutched her hands into her chest, as they were hurting now unlike before. The blood on her face had dried up and she could feel it as she rubbed the side of her arm across it. She was feeling cold now, and she shivered sitting in the darkness alone. Staring at the empty bottle, this was the moment May was determined never to touch another drop every again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning sunlight beamed through the window as she opened her eyes. May had fallen a sleep under the table, and she could hear the sweet singing of the birds from the garden. She crawled out from under the table on her hands and knees, her hands wasstill sore. She stood up and straightened her black top that and gave a big yawn in front of the yellow clock.

"Shit!"

May had just realized what the time was, and she was late for school. In a rush she ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. Her dad would have gone out by then, just like he usually was, so she was safe. She splashed the cold water over her face and rubbed off her dirty makeup, before running into her bedroom to get changed for school.

As she walked down the school corridor in her black trousers, she watched other kids sitting in their classes. Some looked bored while some seemed to be enjoying their lessons. When she came to her classroom, she took a deep breath and stepped in without knocking. May had interrupted the teacher in a heavy conversation, and she walked in looking bold and all eyes stared at her. Instead of telling the teacher why she was late, she walked on by to the back of the room with the teacher and other students looking at her.

"Well May, Where have you been?" asked the lady at the front of the class. May turned around

"Do you want the full truth or just the excuse?" she said tapping her finger against her face, and then she added, "Miss" for some sarcasium

"The excuse will do," replied the teacher

May flung her bag off her shoulder and sat down at her table by herself.

"Well miss, I woke up late"

"Haven't you got an alarm clock May?"

"No, her dad can't afford one," Shouted a boy who sat to the side with a baseball cap on.

"You better get you stuff out then" said the gray haired teacher, pointing.

As May reached in to her bag, with her bandaged hands a gang of boys whosat at the back laughed at her. She chose to ignore them and sat down. Then the teacher carried on, but May didn't take any notice, just what she normally did. The words that came out of Mrs. Wards mouth were like in a different language to May, she never understood any of her babbling. Instead she turned to look out the window, but there was nothing much to see.

But she wasn't the only one not listening, one boy at the front of the room to the side kept his eyes on May who was in a dreamy stare. He was a quiet lad, didn't make much noise and was a keen worker, everything May wasn't, but somehow he admired her. She always seemed to be strong, like nothing could stand in her way, like she had no cares in the world. But there was something about her, he knew there was more to her, something she kept well hidden. He wanted to speak to her but he was too afraid.

At lunchtime she sat by herself in the canteen, picking at her food with her fork. Then a group of blonde girlswalked by, flicking their hair and they turned to May.

"Got no one to sit with, May?" they teased

May looked up and smiled sarcastically "I'll rather be here on my own then sitting with you"

The girls laughed and trotted off. She hated those girls, they thought they were perfect in everyway, May knew she wasn't like them, nothing in her life was perfect. And in a way, she didn't want to be perfect. May didn't mind sitting by herself, it was something she was used to. But it was more then that, she didn't want any one to get close, close enough to know the truth, close enough to get hurt. She didn't want to hurt any one and she didn't want to get hurt, not like before.

Just as she was thinking about hurt, the stupid prick, Michael Doyle and his gang of jerks walked past. He was the one thing in her life that she didn't want to be reminded of. The year before, when May first arrived at the school, he was really nice to the new girl, unlike every one else. She felt really special, thought that someone really cared, but she was so wrong. May looked at him and thought what a fool she was, for believing him. She was once apart of that gang, only for a while, because as soon as he got what he wanted, she didn't exist anymore, and she still didn't. He walked past her everyday like it never happened but May had gotten used to it now, treated like shit from everyone, like she didn't matter. May chose not to get too friendly with people, she could never know if they were genuine or not, and she didn't want to go down the same road again, she had learnt her lesson but frankly she didnt seem to care. Well thats what she made herself think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When school had finished she walked back home alone, where she would be alone again. Her dad wouldn't be home until late. She hardly ever spent any timewith him, not since her mother died, and she wouldn't want to spend any time with him, all he would do was shout and throw his fist around, blaming her for everything. She wanted to leave but there were some good memories of her mother there. May missed her mother, so much more then anyone else knew, she had grown up without her mother, to love her, to teach her. Her father used to be a good man, and he loved his wife dearly, they were the perfect family, but when her mother died of cancer, the family was torn apart.

But May had a shock when she came home, she walked into the front room, and it was wrecked. The sofa had been turned upside down, the TV was smashed, the cupboards had been pulled on the floor and all the china ornaments had been smashed on the floor. May put her bandaged hands over her mouth, and she knew it was her fault as she scanned her blue eyes around the room.

"No!"

May didn't know what to do, she knew she had to clean it up, but it would take ages, and most of it was already ruined. She ran out of the house after hearing a big bang from upstairs, and her heart rushed. He was home, and she was scared, scared of what he's done to the rest of the house, scared of what he'll do to her.

She ran out down the street and ran round the corner into an alleyway, where she slid against the wall onto the floor. She sat there for a while with her head in her hands but she didn't cry. She had spent most of her life, hiding away, crying, to realise that only one of them worked. She had wanted to leave before but where would she go? She didn't know anywhere else to go, where would she get the money? Her dad didn't go to work but he still got benefits, which they both lived on. It was kind of tough for May to get the money off him, but she just waited until he was asleep before taking it, unless he had spent it all on drink. May wanted to leave, but there was something that stopped her.

After being there for a few minutes she got up and decided to take a walk. She didn't want go back home until she knew for sure he wouldn't be there. She was going to go to the park, to sit on the swings but when she walked past, Michael Doyle and his gang were hanging out there, so she walked on by, but they still noticed her, and called out.

" Hey May, why don't you come over here and join us"

But May just carried on walking past. Michael then got up off a swing and walked out of the park gate and went to catch up with her. May heard his footsteps and started to speed up.

"Hey, wait up"

Michael then went faster and jumped up behind her and slapped her ass "Hey!" she said angrily as she stopped and spun round,

"I thought you liked that"

May narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Just leave me alone, will ya"

"Hey, I like you"

"That's what you said last time," said May as she sped off again

"Why don't we do a repeat performance?"

"Oh, so you can blab about it to the whole school, like you did last time? No thanks"

Michael then laughed as she disappeared round the corner, and he shrugged at his friends who sat in the park and then he joined them.

May continued to walk down the street, she thought everyone had forgotten about that, but she guessed wrong. It wasn't her fault she was branded as the school slag, it was a silly mistake that she soon regretted. She didn't know he was going to spread it all around the school, did she. Even some of his mates, added in some lies, but May gotton used to the stares and the remarks, and the names they called her. She wasn't surprised that the teachers knew all about it. At first May deigned it,sweared it wasn't true, but after a year, she didn't care if they believed the lies or not, and May just ignored them because she really didn't give a damm about anyone else.

She sat down at a bench in front of a large billboard, which was advertising cigarettes. It didn't interest her much and she began to pick away at her old dark blue nail varnish. It was getting quite cold and she pulled her coat closer to keep her warm. The harsh wind was blowing and her dark stringy hair got caught in her face and she pushed it aside, but it kept on going back to the same position. A girl, May remembered from school walked past with her head down as she walked past, but just as she was nearly out of view, she turned to look at May.

"What you looking at?" said May harshly as she looked up

"Em…nothing" said the girl quietly before scuttling off down the road.

May soon regretted what she said, but she was just having a bad day, that sometimes she takes it out on other people, even if they didn't deserve it. A few minute another boy, from school walked by but May wasn't interested and so she continued to pick at her nail varnish.

"Hi May"

She looked up to see the brown haired boy smiling at her, to her surprise. And then he walked on past. She recognised him from her English class, he was one of these boys, you don't know much about.


End file.
